Monitoring dataflow between electrical devices typically comprises a complicated and inefficient process with little flexibility. Detailed analysis illustrating the dataflow and additional information associated with the electrical devices may be necessary in order to select various electrical devices for use. Users currently perform a detailed analysis that is very time consuming and inaccurate. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome at least some of the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.